This invention relates to a portable stove construction. Portable stoves of this type often known as Pack Stoves generally comprise metal box sections which are coupled together to form a container for the fuel, a stove pipe which is attached to the container and legs which support the container from the ground. In addition the container must have a suitable door arrangement through which fuel can be fed to feed the combustion within the stove and generally an adjustable air inlet for controlling the rate of combustion as required.
Examples of devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,955,147 (Remington) and 4,069,806 (Landry). Both of these devices provide designs of this general type which can be collapsed for ready transportation but in both cases the devices provided are relatively delicate in their construction and hence can be damaged by the vigorous action which is used in transportation of the stove.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved stove construction which is very robust in its construction and resistant to damage from rough handling.
According to the invention, therefore, there is provided a portable stove comprising a lower stove portion and an upper stove portion, each portion comprising a rectangular substantially flat plate having side walls upstanding therefrom along three sides thereof such that the upper stove portion can be inverted over the lower stove portion and assembled to form a container with edges of the side walls of the upper stove portion lying along and supported by the side walls of the lower stove portion, a plurality of separate tab members at spaced positions along the sidewalls of one of said upper and lower stove portions, each tab member being attached to the side wall and extending parallel thereto to define a slot for receiving the edge of the side wall of the other of the upper and lower stove portions, means defining a stove pipe opening in the upper stove portion, a plurality of sleeve members mounted inside the lower stove portion defining an open mouth facing downwardly therefrom each for receiving a respective one of a plurality of legs for supporting the assembled stove portions, and a front portion separate from the stove portions and defining a front plate including a hinged door for loading fuel into the assembled stove, said front portion including flange means at right angles to the front plate for bolting to the upper and lower stove portions.
The invention therefore provides improvements in the connection of the upper and lower stove portions so the connection is resistant to damage and can continue to operate effectively even after one or more edges of the stove portions is damaged by rough handling. Furthermore the leg construction is of a very simple robust nature which ensures that the legs themselves are very simple and resistant to damage and the connection to the lower stove portion provides only an opening visible on the outer surface of the lower stove portion with the remainder of the coupling being protected inside the lower stove portion thus very resistant to damage.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: